mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tyler730/Top 10 Hardest Power Moons in Super Mario Odyssey
Hey guys, welcome to my first blog on this wiki. Today I’ll be discussing what I think are the hardest Power Moons to collect in Super Mario Odyssey. Without further ado, let’s-a-go! #10: Dust-Up in New Donk City: Rematch One of my favorite bosses in Super Mario Odyssey is Mecha Wiggler. I love the idea of capturing a Sherm and battling a giant robotic Wiggler boss. We get to fight it again in the Mushroom Kingdom...well two of them. Yeah I struggle with this rematch. The fact that there’s more segments to shoot is pretty overwhelming. Not only that but Mecha Wiggler also now shoots these balls of energy which need to be dodged. It’s a pretty difficult fight but not the hardest one in the game. #9: Taking Notes: Running Down If you’ve explored the Sand Kingdom enough, you’re probably familiar with Jaxi: An ancient lion-like creature that runs at an extreme speed. It won’t stop running unless you dismount from it. So you know what we have to do to get this moon? Collect Musical Notes in a straight line down a hill! What makes it difficult is that Jaxi is very hard to control! Purple Coin Beach Dash was easier than this! At least the Purple Coins are easier to collect with Dash Yoshi. Plus you don’t have to go down a hill in a straight line! It’s a pretty tough moon to collect. #8: Beach Volleyball: Hero of the Beach! On the subject of beaches, this next moon is located at the Seaside Kingdom. Ah, Bubblaine. The water is crystal clear. The music is soothing. Nothing can stress you out...except for one moon! In order to obtain this moon, you must play beach volleyball and hit the volleyball 100 times! What’s really annoying about this one is that at the start, the ball moves extremely slow and then it gradually speeds up at the point where you must throw Cappy. I don’t like the fact that the ball moves at a very slow pace. It just makes it long and tedious. I also usually miss hitting the ball on time or throw Cappy the wrong way. In the end, you got yourself a very long and difficult moon. #7: Arrival at Rabbit Ridge! Oh boy it’s a boss rush mode! And what better to fight than my least favorite bosses in the game: The Broodals! I really appreciate that we’re not fighting the Koopalings or Boom Boom, but I don’t like the fact that we have to fight them three times! Plus the fights aren’t that fun. So what makes this moon difficult? Well we have to fight four bosses in a row plus the RoboBrood machine without any health boosts until the very end (which only gives you 1 HP). I also have to fight Topper first, which is the hardest one. At the end, I only have like 1 HP left so I’m under enormous pressure to get past the three other Broodals without getting hit at all. If there’s one thing I like about this mission is the end fight with RoboBrood. I liked it better than the one in Bowser's Kingdom. However, fighting all four Broodals back to back makes it worthy for this list. #6: Jump-Rope Genius Oh god this moon. I thought 100 volleyball hits was difficult. But this is infuriating! You have to perform 100 perfect jumps without hitting the rope! Every couple of times the jump-rope moves faster and faster. I usually miss by like 20 jumps! And those people who are ranked 1st and 2nd place on the leaderboard must’ve used that Talkatoo glitch, but I don’t use glitches to get through this game! Overall this is a very frustrating task to complete. #5: Invisible Road: Rush! And here we are with another Power Moon in the Dark Side. Trust me this isn’t the last one on the list. So in order to collect this moon, you must cross an invisible area surrounded by poison and defeat three Big Poison Piranha Plants. What makes this one so difficult is the constant poison. You don’t have Cappy with you to clean up the poison so you must avoid it somehow. I always manage to hit the poison all the time. And I also struggle with defeating the giant plants as well. In the end, you got yourself a very difficult Power Moon. #4: Iceburn Circuit Class S I absolutely DESPISE the Bound Bowl races. I hate the fact that I have to bounce my way to the finish line. Out of all the Bound Bowl moons, this is the hardest. My biggest gripe is the CPU players. They move so incredibly quick that I cannot keep track of them. There’s also some thick snow that slows you down as well. Absolute difficult moon to obtain, #3: Long Journey's End Well you guys didn’t expect this moon only at #3. This is supposed to be similar to the final level in other 3D Mario games (The Perfect Run, Special 8-Crown, and Champion's Road). Now what makes it easier than those other three levels is that unlike those stages, there’s actually health boosts. You can obtain a Life-Up Heart by defeating a Yoofoe, and another one by answering the Sphinx’s question correctly. Plus there’s plenty of hearts located in several areas. That’s not to say this moon isn’t difficult because it is. The Lava Bubble section is pretty difficult since you must jump into pools of lava while avoiding Moonsnakes. My biggest struggle is the dark area with the Pulse Beams. These stupid Burrbos get in my way and I must get rid of them. I end up hitting a Pulse Beam which triggers additional Pulse Beams. This means I not only have to deal with the Burrbos but also must dodge the lasers from the Pulse Beams. It’s definitely a pretty difficult level besides those sections. #2: Breakdown Road: Final Challenge! Spoiler alert! The final two moons on this list are located at the Dark Side! To obtain this moon, you must make it to the end while being chased by Bullet Bills destroying the ground reach the bottom area and perform very precise long jumps while being chased by a Banzai Bill. Like Invisible Road, you must do this task without the aid of Cappy. This makes this mission incredibly difficult! You must have perfect timing with these jumps or say hello to the empty void. The Banzai Bill just gives you more pressure in doing this task. It’s a very difficult task to complete! However there’s one harder. Honorable Mentions Before we get to #1, here’s some other difficult moons that couldn’t quite make it on this list. *Secret 2D Treasure *Tussle in Tostarena: Rematch *Yoshi/Fruit Feast on the Sinking Island *Walking on the Moon! #1: Vanishing Road Rush/Vanishing Road Challenge And we finally made it to the #1 spot! These two moons are very difficult to collect. So it’s another area without Cappy, which automatically makes it hard. So in this area, you must press the P-Switch and start moving really quickly to the other side before the ground disappears. It gets harder. You’d better have your long jumps, triple jumps, and dives mastered because you need them here. To get the second moon, you must jump on these destructible platforms which can be difficult. I cannot tell you how much I have struggled here! Vanishing Road has without a doubt, the hardest moons in the game! Conclusion Despite making me rage in anger, Super Mario Odyssey is still a fun game. Honestly we need some challenges in video games or they’ll just be boring and uninteresting like the Cloud Kingdom. Do you guys think there was a harder moon? You can tell me in the comments. I am very interested to know what your opinions are? Anyways, signing out. Category:Blog posts